Sakura's first acting in a clip...
by lily4
Summary: What will it be? Read! I'm sure you'll like it! BTW, it's been a long time since I did a funny songfic, here's one. Like my first, but longer. Anyway, read I already said too much!


Hiya!  
  
I promise that this will be a HAPPY one. Genki! Happy! I feel better today,  
sorry if I was in a bad mood the past weeks... I know, I'm crazy, I can't  
help it... Why? Because all my world is getting down, all I knew is no longer  
true and I'm lost, my whole world is lost... but I'm happy! I'm crazy!!!  
  
On with the fic...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were walking home, on a Friday afternoon.  
  
"I'd like to try to be an actress someday..." Sakura said  
  
"I'm sure you'd be good. I think my mom knows somebody who can help you to."  
Tomoyo said  
  
"It would be sooooo great!" Sakura said, all genki "Ne, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"I'll do my best!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Thanks!" Sakura said  
  
(Saturday morning, at the Kinomoto residence)  
  
*dring*dring*dring*  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence, How may I help you?" Sakura said   
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said  
  
"Hi Tomoyo! What's up?" Sakura asked  
  
"I have something for you... for the acting thing." Tomoyo said  
  
"So soon? It's great!" Sakura said, she was so excited.  
  
"I called Syaoran-kun too, and he will be your partner. You must be with a guy  
I don't know why... It's a clip. For I don't remember who... lemme see..."  
Tomoyo said, looking for a piece of paper where she had written it.  
  
"Don't bother you with it. It will be a surprise, it will be better!" Sakura  
said.  
  
"Ok. We meet at the studio at 11:00 a.m. Will it be ok?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"No! It will be great!!!" Sakura said  
  
"Ok then. I have to hung up the phone, my mom's calling me..." Tomoyo said  
  
"Bye then!" Sakura said  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo said  
  
(At 11:00 a.m., at the studio)  
  
"Ok, come here you two have to get ready, you're the main actors in it." A  
lady said  
  
"Ok!" Sakura replied when Syaoran just nodded.  
  
Tomoyo went in front of the scene where they had to play after. She was very   
surprise when she saw what it was...  
  
"Don't forget, do it the more natural you can!" The lady said to Sakura and  
Syaoran when they received their texts. They were very surprised...  
  
(When they played their scene...)  
  
Syaoran: Hi ya Barbie!   
Sakura: Hi Ken!   
Syaoran: You wanna go for a ride?   
Sakura: Sure Ken!   
Syaoran: Jump in!   
  
Sakura:   
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world   
Life in plastic, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, Life is your creation   
  
Syaoran: Come on Barbie, Let's go party   
  
Sakura: I'm a blonde little girl, in my fantasy world   
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie   
  
Syaoran: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain   
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky   
  
Sakura: You can touch, you can play, you can say I'm always yours   
  
Sakura:   
I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world   
Life in plastic, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
imagination, Life is your creation   
  
Syaoran: Come on barbie, Let's go party   
Sakura: Ha ha ha yeah   
Syaoran: come on barbie, let's go party   
Sakura: ooh ooh   
  
Sakura: Make me walk, make me talk, do what ever you please   
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees   
  
Syaoran: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again   
Hear the sound, fool around, let's go party   
  
Sakura: You can touch, you can play, you can say I'm always yours   
You can touch, you can play, you can say I'm always yours   
  
Sakura: Oh I'm having so much fun!   
Syaoran: Well, Barbie, we're just getting started   
Sakura: Oh, I love you Ken!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Tomoyo was trying to get away from the studio for nobody to see her... just to  
be intercept by the 2 actors, the 2 angry actors...  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said "I'll never EVER do this again!" she added.  
  
"Neither will I!" Syaoran said  
  
Tomoyo just laughed nervously...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
What d'ya think?  
  
Like 'Syaoran is mine' hey? At least it's a bit funny... My next fanfics will  
be more like this one. It'S so cool to write! I was just too gloomy to write  
something like that in the past weeks. But, from now on, I'll try to write  
funnier story!   
  
Ja ne!  
  
lily 


End file.
